Hells Lords - The King of Desire
by FenriBane
Summary: Can two broken souls find comfort in a world where death and terror are a constant, what will satisfy a soul that desires everything. When the world is pulled into a war with the forces of hell will humanity survive or will the human race simply be destroyed. Rated M for Violence, Language, Philosophical ideas and Smut. (Oh and if you can't figure it out yes its a Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Fenribane - So Its been a while since I last did any writing here but hey I'm bored and since I love hearing how shit my grammer is heres a new story for you. Lets see if I can actual complete this one shall we.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Night Time Sorrows

Naruto was no stranger to pain, one of his earliest memories had been pain.

The sounds of a roaring engine, shattering glass and a familiar voice screaming haunted his nightmares every night but nothing disturbed his nights more than the sound of a small child crying. It echoed in his skull till he'd awake coated in sweat and hearing the scream follow him into the waking world as it continued in his own throat. Tonight was no different.

As he sat up in his bed Naruto panted his lung for filling their desire to breath, it took him several moments fro his heart to stop racing and his senses to settle. As he rubbed his forehead he wiped away the lay of sweat that coated his naturally tanned skin, his sea blue eyes had black bags under them from his lack of sleep and his plump checks bore his unique whisker like scars. His blonde hair was ruffled and unkempt and his fringe was plastered to his forehead from his sweating.

"Too fucking hot" He groaned in a statement to himself, as he threw back his bed sheet he felt the cold night air hit his exposed naked body. The blond had learned long ago not to ware pajamas unless he wanted to wake up with it sticking to his skin, as he laid back down and let the cool night air gentle caress his body he let out a sigh of contentment. One of his hands lightly an over his exposed chest and scratched an inch under his left breast, as his thumb lightly grazed his nipple he felt his senses scream for more attention. He didn't bother to debate his desires as he sleepy let his hand glided down his smooth skin to his growing erection, as he grasped himself he felt the familiar burning felling start to build up inside him. It didn't take long for his skilful hand to bring him to the point of satisfaction but as he slowed and allowed himself the pleasure of prolonging the feeling he shivered as a breeze from his open window and finally reached his limit and came. Moments later he unconsciously rolled over and went back to sleep forgetting to pull the cover back up over himself, as he curled up into a ball he finally got the rest he truly needed as his mind went into a dreamless sleep...

Elsewhere another person was also having trouble sleeping.

Tsunade sat in the dim light of her desk lamp as she reread the monthly reports for a third time, her eyes were sore and she could feel the migraine starting to throb, she took a sip of the glass of whiskey her assistant had thoughtful brought for her. The burning liquid slid down her throat wonderfully and the temptation to down it all was hard to resist, as she set the glass down again she sighed and leaned back.

'Why now, What's riling them up so much?' Tsuande questioned herself as she flicked a stray strand of her blonde hair from her face, for a women in her fifties she looked great and her skin was free from wrinkles but she had started to notice the odd grey hair appear in her well kept hair. After a moment of quirt though her amber eyes looked across the room to where her assistant Shizune had fallen asleep on the offices coach, Tsuande stood and stretched her arms the tension in her back screaming in violent defiance. She walked over to a small closet where she kept a pillow and thick blanket for when she'd spend the night catching up with her paperwork, as she gently tucked the pillow under Shizune's head she made sure not to wake her and threw the blanket over the smaller women so she was completely covered save for her face. The older women's eyes gazed down at the sleeping women's face and contemplated how peaceful and pretty she looked, an old pain in Tsunades heart started to throb and she turned away with a soft smile crossing her lips. As she retook her seat at the desk she downed the rest of the whiskey and glancing one last time at the reports flicked the lamp off and laid her head in her arms, as she drifted into the welcoming arms of sleep she thought of one thing.

'I fucking hate demons'

The Hidden Villages was the codename for Japanese secret society of demons hunters, they had existed in one form or another since written history had been formed. The Ancient Egyptians, Romans, Greek to the British Empire and modern day America every nation had their own version and though they were never publicly spoken of they kept the world safe from the things that dwelt beyond the known world. The creatures more commonly named demons that slipped into our world through what scientist called creaks in the fabric of existence were hideous twisted creatures that only the most haunted of minds could accurately describe, most seemed to incorporate the shapes of animals and men but hideously twisted and deformed to be abomination of existence. When one of these creatures managed to slip through the 'creaks' within the territory of Japan the Hidden Villages would deal with it and sometime when their need was great other nations demon hunters would request help from them though this was rare, the last time had been during the First World War when the British Blackwatchers called on all nations to help when the Killing Field of the Somme opened a creak large enough for an a great number of large and destructive demons opened. Many brave souls were lost and since that day the demon hunters of the world had slowly drifted apart, once unified as the secret protectors of the world they now served as the modern worlds governments tools when the unexplained needed to be dealt with, Europe's demons hunters had for the passed forty years been locked in a Cold war as the German Ahnenerbe Soceity and the French Priory of Sion were constantly at oods.

Tsuande was the Hokage, she was the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaf a name stemming from the fact that Konoha the small town was inside a green valley surrounded by a sea of trees. Nearly everyone in the town was a demon hunter or knew of them and served in some form or another, the school and university served not only to educate the children but also watch out for anyone who showed signs of been gifted. Once people would have called them witched or monsters a few lesser minded people called the mutants and the truly rude called them freaks but here it was the norm to be gifted, those who didn't show signs kept Konoha's masquerade up as been small quirt town where nothing interesting happens. Few tourists ever ventured to Konoha and their was nothing interesting to see but deep under the crust of the earth an entirely other Konoha existed where men and woman were trained to fight demons.

It was also here that Naruto called home.

TBC

* * *

Fenribane - I already know what your thinking. Where's Sasuke? Don't worry I'm sure he'll turn up in the next chapter. Oh an feel free to point out every grammar mistake you like I just love reading those messages and ignoring them out of spite, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Another's Dawn

Blood coated the walls of the small house and oozed over the floor in great puddles of crimson liquid, here and there torn flesh lay scattered half chewed up. The trio of mask wearing hunters crept through the horrific scene as silent as cats, as they passed one an open door they only offered it a quick glance. The sky blue wallpaper with painted rainbows had been ruined by the splashes of blood and the overturned cot was thankfully turned away from their eyes, the three figures continued to move until they reached the doorway to the master bedroom.

One of the hunters slipped passed the door and took his place on the opposite side as the other two readied to breach the door, after a few tense moments one of the hunters opened the door and the trio rushed in. It all happened so fast as one of the hunters was thrown back out the door by the demon, it was huge the size of a bear yet it's body seemed to be covered in welts and puss oozing. The body looked similar to a man but its legs were bent like a dogs and its arms which it had four of were twisted back in an inhuman manner, each of its paw like hands had six inch claws that looked as sharp as damascus steel. It's head was formed from a single mass of flesh that had a four eyes that were burning red like hell-fire, it had no nose but its jaw ran the length of the head all the way to the back of the head when it let out a howl of fury it's head opened nearly all the way open to reveal the masses of its twisted malformed teeth.

One of the hunters managed to dodge one of the demons swiping claws as the beast lunged at the two remaining hunters, the pair were carrying the standard hunter sword and kirkgur costume handgun. The blades were 40 inches of cold refined Damascus steel that had been blessed by several religious priests and had several runes engraved into its metal, some hunters would modify their blades over the course of their lives but the two hunters present had only the standard blade. The side-arm they carried was also the standard issue handgun all the Hidden Villages used, the .45 kirkgur Handgun was a revolutionary descendent of the M1911 and fired 7 rounds of .45 depleted uranium plated bullets that each had been blessed and engraved with runes by hand. As one of the hunters drew the gun out to level it with the demons head the beast dove for the ground with unexpected agility.

The two hunters had to leap away to escape the beasts gnashing claws and as it got too it's feet its four arms reached out to ensnare one of the hunters, the women's scream erupted into the room as the huntress was crushed in the creatures inhuman strength. The other hunter buried his blade into the beast but the demon howled in some manner of amusement and flicked the hunter away as he tried to pull the blade free of the demons vile flesh, the hunter was thrown with such force that when he hit the wall the plaster creaked and he felt the bones in his back splinter. The demon delighted by its victory didn't notice the figure in the door and as it applied more pressure to the women in ins hand s it delighted at the way here eyes popped out of her skull and her mouth cried out in agony. The shotgun blast torn the demons head off, a second blast ripped a hole in the demons back and exposed the creatures organs. A huge six foot blade was thrust through the pulsating heart and twisted with expert precision, the demon seemed to catch fire as its souls was pulled back through whatever creak it had escaped and its flesh turned to ash.

As the huntresses corpse fell to the floor with a thud the hunter with the claymore turned to check his fallen companion, as he knelt down he removed his mask and reaching down took off his fallen comrades mask.

"Are you alive Uchiha?" The knelling man's voice asked in a detached almost emotionless manner, he waited several moment before repeating the question.

"Yes! I'm fucking alive sensei but my back..." The fallen man looked up at the knelling man his oxen eyes glaring in pain, his pale skin was almost sickly looking and his raven coloured hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The kneeling man roughly rolled the raven hair man over so he was on his stomach and ran a hand down his back gruffly, at the midpoint of the ravens spine a number of his back bones discs had been broken.

"You're broken a number of bones and your likely got internal bleeding..." The kneeling man raised his hand and for a moment a light seemed to glow from the centre of his palm before he pushed down on the ravens back, the other screamed in agony as his bones twisted back into place and his flesh melded back together.

"I've stopped the bleeding and fixed your back but you better have the medic look at you when we get back to Konoha." the man said as he stood and pulled the raven up to his feet, as the raven unsteadily stood and used the wall to steady himself he looked around at the fallen body of the female huntress.

"What about Mio?" The ravens voice hitched as he noticed the women's broken skull and the crushed face, the other man walked over to her and placed his mask over her crushed face.

"She's dead Sasuke, we'll leave her for clean up and morn her later." the man said as he walked away not forgetting to collect the women's lost weapons, Sasuke picked his own blade up from where it lay in a pile of smoking ashes, as he slid it back into its sheath he glance down at the fallen huntress and said a silent pray for her before he followed his retreating sensei.

Three hours later Sasuke sat in the chopper listening to the engine roar and the blades of the chopper sing in their rhythmic manner, he was alone in the choppers passenger cable as his sensei had been sent out again with another group on another hunt. Sasuke was happy to be alone as he felt the shoddy healing in his body cause him great pain, he'd need a proper medic heal him when he got home. As he sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair he raised a hand to his face and was surprised when he felt wetness, as he pulled away his hand he realised he was crying and as the dam broke Sasuke was thankful the pilots were unable to hear him.

'I'm sorry Mio, I couldn't protect you...I can't protect anyone.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A New Day Begins

Naruto yawned as he walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, he was wearing his hunters uniform and as he passed a window he stopped to see his reflection, the tight black boiler suit wasn't comfortable and the olive green flak jacket with the Konoha symbol stitched into the back. His black boots were stiff and he was sure the blasted things were a size to small for him, he rarely wore his uniform and he'd have happily gone to see the Hokage in his black jeans and turtle-neck jumper with some comfortable shoes but today was special and the uniform was mandatory.

Tsuande had called him early in the morning to tell him to report the Arena, the large training facility where young hunters were trained to fight demons and perfect their gifts, usual it meant a lot of standing around and watching over the young teens and making sure they didn't get themselves killed but today was the 'Final Exam' for a group of student. For their final test a hunter had to face a live demon and kill it to earn his mask, the sign of a demon hunter from the Hidden Villages. Naruto had the unfortunate task of been one of the observers in today's exam so he had to ware his blasted uniform, as he continued on his way he fingered his customised Kirkgur named in its leather hip holster. He'd taken great effort to make it one of the most unique in Konoha, the chrome barrel had been engraved with different runes that each added a spell to the bullet been fired. Its ivory grip had been made from whale bone and magazine clip had been modified to carry fourteen bullet instead of the standard seven. It was light as a feather and had the kick of a shotgun and Naruto had lovely maintained it for years, it was his favoured weapon although he carried a short blade he lovely refereed to as 'Old Red' it had started out as a standard hunter sword until Naruto had snapped it off inside the guts of a rather dangerous demon, he'd reshaped the blade into it current shorter self and carried it on his lower back were he could easily draw it with his left hand as he drew his firearm with his right hand.

As he rounded a corner he almost fell over a group of children who were busy play with toy cars, as he stumble he managed to preform a flip and landed perfectly on his feet and turned to state his annoyance only to see the group of kids look up at him in a mix of admiration and delight, one of the boys gave a cry of delight and another said how cool it had been. Naruto's anger dissipated and he gave them a small smile.

"Just be more careful you little shits, go play in the playground not the street." Naruto said as he walked away slightly uplifted,

"Nice to see you smiling..." Naruto turned at the familiar voice and saw the taller figure stood beside her, Sakura Haruno was six foot tall and had bright dyed pink hair with jade eyes and a light skin completion. Naruto would describe her in three words strong, independent and gorgeous and he could also describe her as one of his closest friends. Sakura had been his childhood crush and during their teen years the pair had dated, he grinned to himself as he remembered when she whacked him at his commit of surprise when her 'Curtains' didn't match the 'Drapes'. The pair had mutual ended the romance when both became aware that although they enjoyed each other company the sex was never passionate, it was also too strange for Naruto to get hard for a women he considered near a sister to him.

As Sakura slipped an arm around his neck and basically put him in a headlock she giggle and ruffled his hair with her free hand, when she finally let him go he glared up at her only for her to burst out laughing again.

"You look like so...fuzzy" Sakura balled over in laughter and Naruto sighed and combed his hair back into place with his hands.

"You know your laugh is stupid, right?" Naruto asked his own grin forming as Sakura stood up and glanced at him, he ducked quickly when her fist skimmed millimetres above his head.

"Chicken!" The pink haired women said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and the pair started to walk, the conversation was pleasant and Naruto felt relaxed enough to wrap his own arm around Sakura although it was a little awkward as she was a lot taller than him.

"So hows it going with that guy...Eh Sai right?" Naruto asked as they approached the Arena.

"Oh I dumped his ass a few weeks ago." Sakura said as they stopped at the corner of the street to let a car pull out, Naruto tried to think...

"Why, he seemed OK." Naruto questioned Sakura taste in men most of the time but he'd seemed normal by her standards. "I mean I know he was a little cold but damn."

"Well he was nice to look at and he had a real nice bod but..well...He was fucking useless in the sack" Sakura grinned as Naruto mumbled something in embarrassment. "Sorry what was that?" Sakura teased as Naruto repeated himself.

"I said have you ever considered your standards are too hight, I mean four times a nigh come on?" Naruto seemed to be turning red as he often did when discussing 'personal' issues with Sakura, it was a pleasant surprise since around Konoha Naruto was slightly known as been a bit of a player. Many of the young women found his handsome looks and stunning eyes irresistible only to find out he wasn't that interested on relationships, only Sakura and a few of the older women who Naruto had been brought up with got his more submissive temperament over his loud and boisterous attitude he offered to the world in general.

"I have needs mate and anyway he was hung like a donkey for your information but...He didn't have any skill with it, his idea of foreplay is thirty seconds of fingering and then ramming it in like a builder. Then to top it off he lasted thirty seconds and went to sleep, I thought it was his first time but after two months of it..." Sakura trailed off as she saw Naruto had put his fingers in his ears and she smirked and pulled his left hand away and spoke again. "OK stud I'll stop talking about my life but how's you doing, anybody new you need to tell me about."

Naruto shook his head and Sakura sighed as the pair finally cross the street they noticed the several familiar face at the entrance to the Arena, the pair waved at their old academy teacher Iruka Umino he was with a number his student they were most likely here to watch the exam. He waved back at them with his kind smile he looked a little tired and Naruto saw the scar across his face was looking more pronounced these days. Naruto also saw a number of familiar hunter standing around, they were most likely here for the Exam duty as well, he nodded to a few as he walked passed them they politely retuned the nodded and kept talking amongst themselves.

As Naruto and Sakura separated Naruto saw an old friend, Shikamaru Nara was another of Naruto close friends and despite the guy been a lazy ass-hole he was also one of the smartest guys Naruto knew. As he greeted him Shikamaru gave him a quirt hallo as he leaned against as wall, Naruto joined him and the pair stood in a quirt silence as the waited for Hokage Tsunade to arrive and brief them.

"By the way Happy Birthday." Shikamaru said in his calm voice as Naruto grinned and thanked him, he'd half forgotten himself that today was his twenty fourth birthday. He wondered if Sakura had remembered, he remembered her last surprise birthday party with her friend Ino had popped out of a cake in her birthday suit and given him a lap dance. It was at that moment that Shikamaru handed him a small box that had been carefully wrapped in coloured paper, Naruto took it and unwrapped it trying his best not to rip the paper to much. As he opened the small box that hid with the layers of paper he found a slender blade the size of his palm, it had a strap and coil that allowed it to be owrn on the wrist and flicked out in times of need. The blade itself was made of solid silver and had a number of charms and runes carved into it, as he ran a finder over the edge he thanked Shikamaru for his gift.

Shikamaru dismissed it off but Naruto caught the small smile that flicked across the others defined features for a split moment, at that moment a car pulled up and a number of other hunter arrived.

Sasuke climbed out of the car and retrieved his sword from the boot as the other hunters formed up outside the Arena, he didn't recognise any of them and chose to stand near the street-lamp so he'd be alone. As he leaned back against the street-lamp he watched as the groups of hunter spoke amongst themselves, they all looked older him and he could tell they were all more experience than him since many of of the weapons had been heavily customised and their uniforms had awards and medals displayed. Then he saw someone he did recognise, Iruka walked over to him with his smile and small talk. Usually Sasuke would dismiss the man and off him the cold shoulder but today he actual welcomed the chance to talk, since Mio's death he'd felt down and wanted human contact.

"So how are you doing Sasuke, I heard you've had a hard time over in Otogakure" Iruka asked as he kept looking back at his young student to make sure they weren't bothering the hunters.

"It's been different." Sasuke said as he watched a tall pink haired women creep up on a blond who had his back to the raven, he watched in bemusement as she picked him up and made him cry out in surprise. Then a group of the hunters all started to sing the happy birthday tune and the blond turned and Sasuke saw his face for the first time, luckily Iruka had turned at the sound and didn't see Sasuke gasp in surprise. As a cupcake with a candle in it was brought out by one of the hunters Sasuke cursed himself for his reaction and turned away, he looked down at his feet and waited for the cheering and signing to stop.

Finally a car pulled up and Tsuande climbed out she wasted no time as she called the hunter to gather for their briefing...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Open Doorway

The Konoha Arena was a huge fortress like structure, it not only had the most advance technology protecting from without but also the most intricate wards and runes keeping the out outside safe from the things inside it, summoning a demon was never an easy or pleasant thing but for the demon hunters it was a necessary action to make sure their hunters in training were truly prepared for the life that lay ahead of them. In the great dome the wall were twenty feet solid concrete reinforced by steel and inscribed with thousands of protective runes, the only entrance way was a huge metal shutter that was made of three foot thick steel with its own runic protection making it immovable from within the domes interior.

Around the high walls windows sat for views to see in behind the thick bulletproof glass seats were assembled for views, Naruto knew that somewhere Iruka would be sat with his students watching as today's exam was going to take place. He was stood with Sakura as the instructors spoke to this years group of initiates, their was thirty or so all within their mid teens and all looking as green as fresh cut grass. Sakura had joked how she'd bet her kirkgur at least twenty would fail and be passed over, Naruto hadn't taken the bet he didn't want to lose his side-arm on such a one-sided bet. He turned a glance to the young hunter he'd been teamed with for guard duty, the young raven didn't look much older than the initiates and something about the ravens cold manner ticked him off slightly. He'd been introduced by Tsuande as Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha named had pinged a bell in Naruto's brain and he recalled the fabled hunter clan that had been decimated by a possessed clan member. He'd tried to be friendly and open conversation with the raven but when he'd received cold single word answers.

When he'd first set eyes upon the small slender raven he'd mistaken him for one of the initiates, when Lady Tsuande had pointed out to him that Sasuke was a fellow full fledged hunter Naruto offered the raven a handshake as formal introduction.

As Sasuke shook his hand Naruto watched at the uncomfortable look that crossed the ravens features, it was subtle but Naruto caught it easily. As the pair stood to the side and waited for the rest of the teams to be organised Naruto leaned up against the arena wall and pulled out his Kirkgur, Sauske joined him and pulled out his own weapon to check as the pair spent a several moments in silence.

"So who was your teacher at the academy?" Naruto asked as glance over at the raven, he saw how new and polished Sasuke's kirkgur was and as the raven slipped his sword out of the sheath he also saw the absence of customisation upon it.

"Iruka Sensei." Sasuke responded as he balanced the weapon on his palm and with a flick of the wrist spun the blade around his hand to catch it with his other hand, Naruto wondered how green this scion of the Uchiha clan still was.

"When did you graduate?" Naruto continued trying to get the raven to open up, he felt himself growing slightly worried that his team mate wasn't that into teamwork, a dangerous trait not only for Sauske but for anyone assigned to work with him too.

"Last year, I was stationed away for the passed seven months." Sasuke said coldly as he practiced unsheathing his sword repeatable.

As Naruto was about to ask another question he became aware of the familiar figure that approached them, Shikumaru lazily stretched his arms as he moaned about something in a mumbling voice.

As he had also been teamed up with Shikamaru, Naruto at least he felt safe that he had one trusted, experienced hunter with him, the guard duty for today's exam was simple. A creak would be opened and a number of demons would be allowed to come through so the initiates could kill them and earn their mask all Naruto and his team had to do was make sure the initiates weren't overwhelmed and killed. It would have been a more dangerous job if not for the fact that only weak demons would be able to get through the creak, far above them on the walls six massive four barrelled 60mm hell-fire cannons were currently been manned to help out if the teams got overwhelmed.

"OK remember if you get overwhelmed, call us for help. We're a team so we have to work together." Naruto said loudly and looked over at Sasuke whom he had expected to have responded to him. When he saw the raven was still fiddling with his kirkgur he grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to face him.

"You listening? I don't need any lone wolf bullshit getting us all killed today! You Understand." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke bow his head slightly, inside his mind the raven heard his voice repeat the names of all those hunters he'd see die. Naruto was still waiting for an answer having grown irritated by the fact that Sasuke's fringe had fallen into his face, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Naruto use one of his hands to brush his hair back and reveal his face.

Deep within him a memory long dormant stirred and Sasuke looked up at the taller Naruto in a trancelike state, then he felt reality come flooding back and swatted the blonds hand away.

"I understand." Sasuke said as he turned away and slid his sword out and took up a fighting stance, Naruto satisfied that the raven was willing to be a team player turn3ed his atttion to his own he checked his kirkgur one last time and slipped Old Red from its sheath, he felt rather than saw Shikamaru summon the shadow like blade he used to fight. Naruto remembered the first time he'd felt the sting off been cut by those slender tentacle of darkness, it had burned like hell and the cut had blistered and froze like frostbite instantly. Shikamaru wore a kirkgur on his belt but it was rarely necessary for him to draw the weapon, his shadow blades were more than enough for his skilled mind to out manoeuvre and dispatch his foes with ease. As the spell that would open a creak was slowly coming to an end Naruto looked around at the other hunters, all were already prepared for the first demon to emerge and as Naruto glance around he saw the young raven by him had also drawn his kirkgur and had his hand gripping his blades handle. At that moment a voice came over the intercom that surrounded the Arena's inner dome.

"Creak opening in three...two...one..." The moment the last syllable was uttered in the centre of the arena a strange light seemed to emanate from thin air and after a moment the light took shape like a creak in a wall, after a moment of silence a screaming sound came out of the creak and from it poured forth a number of twisted monstrosity. A the Initiates raced forwards and began their exam the other hunters waited and observed ready to step in if more demons poured forth or the initiates looked to be in trouble.

Two hours later...

Sasuke sliced the demon that had drew close to him, his blade had been a flash of light as he withdrew and sheathed it in the blink of an eye. The twisted mound of flesh that had multiple pairs of eyes and a mouth that looked like it belonged on a shark, as it fell away screaming in pain its dark green blood steamed up and disappeared as it turned to ash. As Sasuke turned a larger demon had somehow crept up behind him and moments from been impaled on he felt himself been pulled back, Naruto ran his short blade into the demons head and fire a single round from his kirkgur into the demons chest.

"You OK?" Sasuke didn't answer the blonde question as he raised his own side arm up and fired three rounds, the bullets skimmed passed Naruto's head to take out the seconded demon that had appeared and was about to take the blondes head off.

"I'm fine watch your own ass!" Sasuke snapped as he flipped back to his feet and pushed passed the blonde to decapitate the fallen demon he'd just shot, as it turned to dust he looked around and saw that the exam was not going well. Nearly all of the initiates had failed and been removed from the fighting, a few had been mortally wounded and more simply hurt lucky know were in the risk of dying just yet, the creak was been slowly closed but as the smell of blood filled the air the demons had come pouring through.

"OK people were ready to close the creak..." Sasuke felt the creak as the hunter in the control room started the spell to remove it, the demon's felt it too as they raced towards the creak knowing their death would be certain with it's disappearance.

"Go on, run you little bastards!" One of the surviving initiates cried as he watched the demons retreat, he'd managed to kill three and was gloating at his successes.

As the creak started to grow smaller and smaller the room filled with the hunter's cheering and heckling, Naruto and even Shikamaru joined in as the creak became a tiny dot of light. The cheering stopped when it stopped getting smaller and started to get bigger again...

"Alert the creak is not closing...It's reopening..What do you mean its.." The intercoms voice cut our as the creak exploded in size.

In disbelief the hunter watched as two ape shaped hands with wrists the size of watermelons grasped the edges of the creak and literally pulled it open, as the hands retreated back into the light of the creak a singular demon raced forwards screaming. From the creak a tendril of black smoke appeared and wrapped around the demon as it screamed reaching out towards the hunter almost begging them for help, as the black smoke pulled the screaming, howling thing back into the light the intercom burst back into light.

"Alert something is coming through and its signature is massive!" At that moment the smoke re-emerged from the light like a big bellowing cloud and started to take shape, as it twisted in on itself it contorted to the general shape of a man then a figure stepped out of the black smoke.

Naruto looked at the man that stood before them, he was young looking and was obviously European. He had short black hair that looked slightly unkempt and a chubby face with round cheeks and a sharp defined nose, his eye burned a brilliant violet and they peered around in a more curious than threatening manner. He wore a pair of black workman's pants with a black polo shirt, on his feet were a pair of scuffed boots. He looked like an average man in his mid to late twenties.

"So this is where Abaddon's scouts have been disappearing too." The voice was not so much a spoke voice but one that entered Naruto's mind like a hot burning needle, the man's lips had moved and Naruto had caught sight of his pearly white teeth but he hadn't spoke Japanese yet the blond had understood him perfectly.

From behind the man a great lumbering demon appeared, it had the body shape of a man but thick coarse fur covered it as well as knot of muscles that bulged in its flesh. It had an apes head witch was three times to small for its body, the eyes were a burning red and its mouth had three overhanging fangs that jutted out over its lower lip. It stood for a moment a good ten foot tall and looked down at the small man at its feel, then the man moved...

It was like watching smoke shift in the wind as his body seemed to turn to smoke and reform, one second he was stood under the great demon the next he was at the wall of the dome. As he placed a hand on the concrete the smoke swirled around and touched every inch of the domes edge all the way to the top as it swirled in a huge mass of smoke, as it passed over Sasuke the raven felt a cold feeling be sent chills down his spine ye t it also felt slightly calming and pleasant at the same time.

After a while the hunters took a few steps towards the ape demon at the creak, as it turned an eye towards them it seemed to regard them with uncharacteristic calm. Most demons would race at the chance to taste human blood but this one simply stood and looked at the small humans that were approaching it with raised weapons, then the smoke man returned and stood in-between the hunters and the demon.

"Now, now lets be civil, there's no need for bloodshed." The man said with a smirk crossing his pale face. "After all you did invite me, right Lady Tsuande?" The man's eyes looked straight up at one for the windows his smirk still present. At that moment a cloud of smoke emerged from the man and shifted into the form of a table and chair, in the blink of an eye the smoke solidified and became a solid pair of chairs and a table. The man sat down and put his hand together as he looked around smiling, an uneasy silence settled over crowd of hunters as he began to hum to himself.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Fenribane - Phew This is the first time I've kept to my schedule and not gone post care, after finishing the first intimate chapter I wonder how long you guys can be kept waiting till you demand your hot, steamy...Yeah I've got to go. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 5 – Fuasts Offer

As the huge hell-fire cannons rotated and aimed at the man sat at the table the hunters waited for what seemed and eternity, then the huge metal doors opened and Tsuande and a host of what seemed the entire hunter village came pouring into the arena. As the room filled Sasuke could see the demon at the creak seemed to get more active as it began to pace back and forth in-front of the creak, the man on the other hand seemed calm and his piercing violet eyes were fixed on a figure in the crowd. Sasuke glance to where the man was focusing his attention, he felt his heart leap when he saw it was Naruto the smoke man was staring at. A little voice inside the raven head screamed at him, it was a women voice crying out asking why he'd let her die, Sasuke tried to block her voice out but nothing could make it go away...

Naruto was like a deer caught in the headlight of a car, he could feel something worming its way through his mind and deeper into him. Then the feeling was broken as a soft hand was placed on his shoulder, as he leapt at the sudden contact he turned to see the concerned face of Lady Tsuande. As she gave him a firm squeeze on the shoulder she turned her attention to the man who's attention had now settled on her, she didn't shudder as the cold feeling settled on her and instead strode forwards to a point midway between the crowd of hunters and the man.

"I am Tsuande Senju, the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf and I demand you name yourself!" Tsunade's voice echoed around the dome loud and proud as she pointed at the man sat at the table, he seemed slightly taken aback..

"My dear Lady, I already know who you are. Did I not call you by name?" The man said as she stood up in one smooth graceful movement. "You are the last descended of failing house, an old women who clings to the past, a women who drinks to drown her sorrows and a women who harbours a sinful soul of a gambling addict." The man's worlds echoed the room as they bore into Tsunade's mind filling it with painful memories and brining her to near tears but she stood defiant still.

"Your name!" Tsuande shouted as the man grinned and then disappeared and a cloud of smoke swirled forwards and wrapped around the women before reforming before her as the man, his head bowed as he extended one hand and brought the other over his stomach as she bowed mockingly.

"Mammon, or if you prefer you can call me Faust." The man said in his calm voice as he stood back up to look at Tsuande and he continued. "The King of Desire, Hell Lord of Avarice." The man turned and in a moment was no longer before Tsunade but stood once more by the table and gestured for Tsuande to take a seat. As she walked forwards she felt the great ape demon's eyes watching her closely, she looked around at the masses of hunter that had surrounded the arenas floor. Even with every hunter in Konoha surrounding her she felt uneasy by that demons eyes, it's intelligence and subservience to the man was what filled the women's heart with fear. As she made to sit down the man gestured for her to wait and walked over and pulled the chair out for her, she hesitated before sitting down and let the man who called himself Faust seat her. As he turned to smoke and moved around the table he reappeared in the chair opposite her his clothes having changed to that of an elegant suit that looked tailor made for him.

"One should always make an effort for a lady" Tsuande scowled as Faust spoke and grinned at her his pearly white teeth showing in his smile and how his canines looked slightly fang like, then before them on the centre of the table a wisp of smoke appeared and a bottle of wine materialised from it.

"A drink?" Faust offered as he offered her a glass that had appeared in one of his hands, Tsuande declined the drink and watched as he poured a glass to the brim for himself. As he sipped the glass he sat waiting for Tsunade to start speaking.

"What are you planning?" Tsuande spat as she watched the man set his glass down and reach to refill it.

"I was planning on a refill but perhaps you've changed your mind about the drink" Faust grinned as he slid a glass over the table where it came to a halt inches from the women's hands.

"Don't toy with me, what are you planning? Why the sudden increase in crossings?" Faust seemed rather annoyed at this question and refilled his glass, as he sipped the glass he let his eyes settle on something over Tsunades shoulder.

"What makes you believe I have anything to do with that my dear lady?" Faust smiled and gestured his innocence with open arms.

"The hunters record speak of a times when the demons have tried to invade us en mass, it so happen s the last time it happened 'Mammon' was the name of the leading demon." Tsuande glared at the man before her and noted how he seemed rather amused, he had a smile that unnerved her it also seemed to make the hunter nervous as they whispered to each other in hushed tones.

"Ah so that why you called me, I was wondering why a summons would come from the living world. To answer your accusations yes 'Mammon' was the leader of the last attempt to invade your realm but he is not me, he was deposed of been Mammon long ago. I'm afraid you called the wrong Hell Lord my dear or the right one in some aspects." Faust grinned and leaned back in his chair as he downed another glass, as he let out a delighted exhale he set his glass down and closed his eyes as he savoured the air.

"It's Abaddon who rallies his demon this time around, I am of interested to see how it turns out but for my part this coming war is nothing to with me." Tsuande looked into the violet eyes that looked back at her, in them she swore she'd seen a shred of sympathy.

"I'm sorry to tell you but your all going to die" Faust spoke loud enough for his voice to be heard by all the hunters. "Don't get me wrong I'm sure your all very skilled but did you honestly think this trap would work, I mean using the Nostradamus scrolls to open a creak and call a demon by name...Such carelessness." Faust smiled as he stood up and every hunter pointed their drawn weapons at him.

"Your lucky I was called and not Abaddon otherwise you would have doomed humanity to the fire of damnation even sooner..." Faust sighed and opened his arms in a sign of innocence. "Our time has come to end and although this has been a delightful encounter I must bid you farewell but...A storm is coming and soon you hunter will face the full might of Wrath's Legions if you don't want to burn for all eternity..." Faust disappeared and moved in a spilt second to stand in front of Naruto. "You could always give your soul to me" Naruto shuddered as one of Faust hands gently stroked the scars on Naruto's right cheek, a moment later movement caught Naruto eye.

"That was very stupid of you..." Sasuke cried out in pain as Faust's left hand crushed his on the handle of the blade Sasuke had rammed into the man's side, the blade had sliced through Faust's suit but nothing else. "This suit was one of a kind." Faust turned to look at Sasuke and to the ravens surprise seemed shocked. "Itachi?...No your not him." Faust turned his attention towards the raven having seemly completely forgotten Naruto and as he crouched down he extended an arm that turned to smoke and wrapped around Sasuke's crushed hand, a cold feeling shot through the ravens hand and after a moment the smoke withdrew and the crushed bones and torn flesh of Sasuke's hand had fixed. Sasuke had frozen at the name Faust had mentioned and Naruto his training kicking in without thinking drew his kirkgur and pressed it to Faust's temple, after a tense moment of silence Faust stood up and smirked. "Interesting." As Faust turned to look at Naruto the blonds finger pressed on the trigger and several shots rang out, the figure of Faust disappeared as he became nothing but a mass of smoke and he moved towards the creak. As he retook human form he stood by the great ape demon that had begun to whimper like a child, it brought the crowd of hunters to a halt as it openly started to cry.

"We must leave before Abaddon takes notice, come now Vasha'ar.." Faust stroked the great ape creatures hand as it's tears started to make it's chest fur wet, high above them the hell cannon's rotated and a torrent of 60mm shells started to rain down on the pair. A great cloud of smoke emerged from Faust's left shoulder blade and covered them like an umbrella as the shell exploded over their heads, moments later the hail storm stopped as Tsuande called for the cannons to cease firing.

"Thank you." Faust said as the great cloud of smoke seemed to dissipate and the table and chairs in the room vanished in clouds of smoke. Then the great ape demon spoke...

" 'hank ou" The words were broken and the voice that had spoke them was not loud or demonic but that of a child, a small scared child. Faust took the great demon by the hand, the way a parent would and stepped into the glowing light of the creak, as he was about to be consumed by the light the man turned and called out.

"I have heard Hiroshima is lovely this time of year, perhaps you and your hunters might go there sight seeing...You might meet an old friend there." The voice of Faust seemed distant as he dissolved in the light.

Naruto wasn't sure but for a split moment he was sure he'd seen the pairs silhouettes in the light, Faust had been easy to see but by his side the large demon was nowhere to be seen. Naruto rejected the though the moment it came but he'd been sure a second shape had been there a small shape...

A tense moment went by when the creak glowed red and another shape took form beyond it, then a loud ear piercing sound made every hunter including Tsunade fall the ground clutching their ears in terrible pain as the creak was torn apart. Then all went silent...

TBC

* * *

Fenribane Hint of the Day - One more to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Evenings Distraction

Most of the hunter had been given the night off whilst Lady Tsuande and the Elders decided what to do, the hunter that had been present had been swore to secrecy and told not to let anyone else know what had happened within the dome. Naruto's birthday party had been destroyed when Tsunade had forbidden any of the hunters to leave the hunter sector of Konoha, ever the adaptive type Sakura had thus dragged everyone to the only bar in lower Konoha.

When Sasuke had tried to leave after lady Tsunade had finally dismissed them he'd been waylaid by Naruto & Sakura and had been forcefully dragged along to the bar, when he feebly tried to argue he'd been given 'we can't let you go without having a drink with us', 'you need a stiff drink' and Sakura's playful 'you're a hero standing up for our poor little blondey'. Sasuke had almost blushed when she'd gone on about him been a knight in shining armour.

Unfortunately nobody felt like celebrating and most of the hunter were sat in quirt groups drinking in silence, Shikamaru hadn't stayed long and most of the other hunter seemed to have the mind set of getting drunk as fast as they could.

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura said sternly as Naruto finished his third shot of whiskey, she looked over to Sasuke who sat next to her and grimaced at him finishing his four shot.

"Naruto! This is meant to be your birthday." Sakura glared at the blond as he downed yet another glass.

"And to celebrate I think I'll have a shot for every year I've lived, that twenty more if I can still count right." Naruto grinned sadly as he raised his glass and down it in one go.

"Then its thirteen more for me then." Sasuke called as he purer himself another drink, Sakura grabbed his hand and did a quick calculation.

"What! You're seventeen! You shouldn't even be drinking!" Sakura called as she eyed the barman, Konoha didn't really enforce the law down underground but even she felt it was unwise to let teens drink.

"Just drop it, you're been to loud" Naruto said as he set his drink down and looked at Sasuke for a moment, the he grinned a his drunkenness got the better of him.

"To my gallant hero!" Naruto raised an empty glass as he toasted Sasuke, the raven smiled for the first time and raised his own glass. Sakura groaned as she watched the pair attempt to tap their glasses together, it took them four times before they managed it.

"You two are going to regret this tomorrow." Sakura said as she sipped her glass of wine.

Four hours later...

"You are a heavy bastard." Sakura growled as she held Naruto up whilst Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's apartment, on autopilot Sasuke managed to do it after only three stomach churning moments.

Sakura managed to lead the pair to Naruto's bed where she threw the drunk blond on his bed, Sasuke collapsed on the bed himself and in moments curled up into a ball and fell seemingly into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey, don't go to sleep there." Sakura said as her own light headedness made her head throb, luckily she had had the sense not to try and ruin her liver like the two boys had. As she sighed she stripped Naruto down to his boxers and neatly piled his clothe son a near by chair, she was about to do the same to Sasuke but as her hands touched him he flinched in response to her touch. Tired and wanting to collapse in her own bed Sakura sighed and threw one of Naruto blankets over the pair leaving them to sleep off the drink, as she left she turned to turn off the light she looked at the pair. Naruto having felt cold had wrapped his arm around the closest heat source, this happened to be Sasuke and the teen had rolled over in his sleep and was almost face to face with the blond. Sakura debated taking a picture with her phone so she could tease them later when they were sober, in the end she was too tired to do so and in the back of her mind she though how adorable the pair had looked. As she flicked off the light switch she made sure to let the latch down on the door as she left, leaving the pair to in their drunken embrace.

Somewhere else entirely...

The Darkness was endless as two minds met there and swirled around each other in the nothingness of the void between the realms of demons.

"What have you been up to Mammon?" A deep growling voice echoed in the darkness.

"The same as always, wondering who I should claim next. Why do you ask Abaddon?" The voice of Faust smoothly responded with sarcasm lining his voice like silk.

"Leviathan claims you went to living world, is this true?"

"Of course, I was invited by a charming lady after all." Faust voice was honest and this seemed to annoy the other more than his sarcastic tone.

"If you've done something to fuck my plans up..."

"Yes..." Faust goaded knowing the other too well...

"I'll kill you and burn your precious city to ground, don't forget I am Wrath incarnate, my flame of hatred will burn your smoke away..."

"I'm shaking in terror..." Faust could practically hear the other grind his teeth in annoyance.

"The living world is mine to take, so back the fuck off Mammon!"

"Anything you say, I merely had a rather nice drink with a charming lady. I suppose Leviathan didn't happen to mention it was in your old homeland did he, that slimy snake..." Faust was waiting for it and as soon as Abaddon responded he knew he'd won this round of fear tactics.

"I have to prepare for my ascendancy you just stay out of my way." Faust felt the others mind disappear from the darkness and he let himself return to been a physical form, as darkness vanished and he found himself laying down.

"My lord, Are you OK?" A young women asked her olive skin glistening with sweat in the light of the candles that burned around the room, her naked form was perfect in every way as was the form of the several other figure that share the large bed Faust was laying on.

"It's fine my dear, go back to sleep." Faust said as he leaned over and kissed the women on the lips, as she rested her head on his bare chest he stroked her dark chestnut hair and hummed softly until she had fallen asleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

(Warning! This Chapter Contains Mature Content of Yaoi Nature, if this offends you please leave now and question your choice of reading a Fanfiction clearly labelled as been a Yaoi.)

Chapter 7 – Hopeful Embrace.

Sasuke opened an eye as he awoke with his head throbbing, his oxen eye gazed lazily around at the unfamiliar surrounding. Feeling hot in his clothes the raven slowly and clumsily started to unbutton his shirt, as he discarded the offending article of clothing out over the edge of the bed he felt movement behind him. Sasuke sleepily rolled over and bolted upright when he saw Naruto laid beside him, as he sat up he pulled the blanket up with him and revealed that the blonds naked chest. His groggy mind leap into sobriety like he had downed several pots of strong coffee instantly, he sat for a moment and gazed at the sleeping blonde. Sasuke tried to recall the last thing he remembered, he remembered the bar, the drinking his mind thought it remembered a stumbling walk somewhere. He recalled falling and a soft landing then darkness and the welcoming feeling of sleep, as Sasuke was lost in though Naruto rolled over so he lay on his back.

Sasuke felt curiosity overcome his senses and slowly pulled the blanket away to reveal more of Naruto's naked form, the raven breath hitched as he pulled the blanket down to the blondes navel where a tattoo adorned his sun-kissed flesh. The raven was surprised to see the tan covered the blond completely and the nagging desire to continue to see more eat at his mind, he debated if he should and after a moments pause he grabbed the blanket and yanked it hard. As his eyes roamed over Naruto's form he felt a slight pan of disappointment as he saw the blonde was wearing a pair of bright orange boxers, although he could make out the bulge hidden by the cloth easily.

As he gorged on the sight of the sleeping blond Sasuke watched as the blond shifted in his sleep and let out a groan of displeasure from the cold air, Sasuke quickly replaced the blanket but the damage was done and the raven felt the tightness of his pants. He tried to raise to leave but the thumping in his head and the sickly feeling raising in his stomach made his lay back down. Sasuke relieved himself of his remaining clothes leaving himself in his white t shirt and his own boxers, as he lay back down on the bed he tried to go back to sleep and let the hang over pass along with erection. As he lay there in the semi dark of the room he felt himself almost slip back into the comfort of sleep when a warm arm wrapped around his waist, Sasuke would have leapt up but was restrained by the weight of still sleeping blonde. Naruto's other arm wrapped around Sasuke's chest his fingers dug into the ravens pale flesh, Sasuke tried to gently remove the blonde's arms for over what seemed an eternity until he gave up and turned his attention to himself.

Sasuke let his right hand slip down into his boxers and slowly started to stroke himself, he tried not to let himself get carried away and risk waking Naruto, he felt himself tingle at the though of the blond touching him and kissing him. As his mind filled with thoughts of the blonde that was currently hugging him he brought himself over the edge, moments later the raven let sleep take him and went to sleep as worries about what the morning would bring were for the moment set aside...

The same dream would always come for Naruto when he slept, even the numbing effects of alcohol didn't stave off the nightmares. The sounds of a roaring engine, shattering glass and a familiar voice along with a small child crying. Naruto awoke as the scream reached ear piercing levels but a moment before conciseness found him Naruto saw a cloud of smoke surround him...As he awake Naruto became aware of how there was a warm soft feeling against his forehead, as he opened his eyes slightly he saw nothing and it was only as he tried to move that he became aware he wasn't alone in his bed. The blonde had his head pressed up against the back of another person and his arms were locked around them in an intimate embrace, Naruto remembered he'd been drinking and he supposed he'd not returned home alone. As he kissed the soft flesh of his partners back he felt his growing erection, he wondered why he'd bothered to leave them on as he playfully ground himself into the smaller figures behind. As he planted another kiss on the others back he let one of his hands trace across the others chest, as his hands settled at one of the nipples his mind screamed something at him but the nagging voice was ignored as he played with the perk nipple between his fingers. It was only as he made to cup the breast that the nagging voice came in loud and clear, normally Naruto didn't got to small breasted women but most likely his state of drunkenness made him less choosy. As he ground himself into the others behind he commentated that at the least she had a nice ass, as he unwrapped his arm from the others waist he slowly pulled his boxers down to let himself free of his confines. To his surprise he found his way blocked by yet another layer of clothing and growled at the presence of his partners own underclothes, what kind of girl wore anything but easily pulled aside thongs!

As he stroked his partner's side with his free hand and let his hand slip down to cup her right buttock, as he groped her he heard the delighted groan she gave out and he stopped dead in his tracks...

His hand moved quickly to find his partners hard on... Naruto sat up straight and looked down at the sleeping figure of Sasuke with shock. His mind raced with a million questions and he tried to remember what had happened after they left the bar, as he looked around he caught sight of his clothes neatly folded and stack on his bedroom chair. He let out a sigh of relief as he came to the conclusion that Sakura had put him to bed, only she would take the time to fold his clothes.

'So she put me to bed but...Whys he here?" Naruto looked down at the raven who had not stirred from his sleep. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake the throbbing from his head, he recalled the raven drinking along side him.

'Maybe Sakura left him here, might explain why he'd stripped...Lass dose like dark haired ones." Naruto looked down to where his raging erection was still pressing into the clothed backside of Sasuke. 'You can bugger off whenever you feel like it mate!' Naruto pulled his boxers back up and rolled over so he wasn't pressed up against the raven, the moment contact was lost the Sasuke let out a groan of disapproval and tried to move back into the warmth of Naruto's body.

"Hey! Wake up!" Naruto said softly as he rocked the raven gently, Sasuke groaned in disapproval and Naruto resorted to poking the raven in the back with a finger. The movement happened so fast that Naruto saw only a blur as the raven flipped over and squatting on his lap had him by the throat, as Sasuke delicate hand expertly pushed his thumb into blonds windpipe Naruto tried to call out to the raven. After a moment of tense silence Naruto saw the ravens closed eyes slowly open and the confused eyes look at him in a mix between terror and sorrow.

"Sasuke.." Naruto managed to gasp out as Sasuke released his deadly grip on the other throat, the raven slumped down on the blond and began to weep softly. Naruto not knowing what to do did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around the raven, he tried to find comforting words and looked up to see the tears rolling down the raven cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Naruto heard the other repeat over and over again as he wept.

"It's OK. Hey Sasuke it's OK." Naruto said as he pushed the raven back so he could look him in the face, as Sasuke sat straddling the Naruto's waist the taller blond caught sight of the ravens still present erection. It might have been the drink but Naruto found himself unable to calm his own arousal, as he felt himself pressing painfully into the raven sat on him.

As Sasuke kept repeating his words of sorrow Naruto looked at the younger man, he looked back down at Sasuke's tented boxers.

"Sasuke, are you gay?" Naruto asked as he caught the raven's head in his hands and rather forcible made the raven look at him, as their eyes met Naruto saw the utter terror that filled Sasuke's.

"Are you attracted to me?" Naruto continued as Sasuke's eyes bore into him.

"...Yes...I'm sorry." Sasuke was cut off as Naruto kissed him on the lips, Naruto didn't know why he did it he hadn't intended on doing it but the urge had just overcome him. As Naruto let go of Sasuke head his arms wrapped around the other waist his hands resting on Sasuke's hips, as the need for air broke the kiss Sasuke was left in a daze as Naruto leaned back and rested his head on the wall behind his bed.

Sasuke sat afraid of what had just happened became aware for the first time of the thing pressing into his backside, it was then that Naruto caught his lips again and Sasuke jumped in surprised as he felt the others tongue slip through his lips and sought entrance into his mouth. Sasuke was so out of it that his mind worked on autopilot and he let the other tongue slip into his mouth, Naruto for his own part let his curiosity get the better of him and he roamed around every square inch of Sasuke's mouth with gleeful abandonment. When he compared it to his previous encounters Naruto found himself surprisingly comfortable with Sasuke been male, he'd never experienced desire for a man before but Naruto wanted to taste the raven more... Naruto felt the others tongue make its own way around his and he grinned as he felt Sasuke suck on his tongue lightly, he preferred his partners to been more active and not dead wood during sex.

As the pair were lost in each others mouths Naruto felt Sasuke's hands touch his chest one hand roaming up to his left shoulder and the other letting a finger circle his navel, Sasuke tracing the blonds tattoo with his fingers. Naruto's hands roamed down to the ravens behind and slipped into other boxers, as his hands cupped the other ass he felt the raven shudder from his touch. As the pair broke the kiss Sasuke looked at the blond who was gazing at him surprisingly calm, Sasuke wanted to ask so many questions but was at a loss for words.

"Sit up for a moment." Naruto commanded more than asked as he pulled Sasuke up into a kneeling position as one of his hands slid down to his own boxers, after a moment of feebly trying to remove his boxers without moving Naruto lost patience and tore the front of his boxers open exposing himself to the raven. Sasuke was slightly surprised at Naruto's size and watched in fascinated horror as all of it stood to rock hard attention, the blond almost smirked as he watched the ravens eyes nearly bulge at the sight of him. Then Naruto's hands reached for Sasuke's boxers and the raven helped him remove them, as Sasuke let them fall over the edge of the bed Naruto removed his t shirt exposing the ravens bare chest for the first time. A number of old and deep scars ran over his pale flesh, a number of cigarette burns were also present along with some burn scaring. He then looked down to where Sasuke's own erection stood to attention, Naruto was surprised at his own amusement at been able to get another man hard.

Naruto knew none of them had come from been a hunter, the medics could heal any wound instantly and scar-less, these had come from before the raven had become a hunter back when he was a child. Sasuke shivered slightly as Naruto looked at him and he felt scared as Naruto traced one of his scars with a finger, the blond leaned forwards and kissed the ravens skin softly kissing the scar as his mouth travelled up from the ravens chest to his shoulder and then to the nape of his neck. As Naruto attached himself to the ravens nape he let one of his hands slide under his pillows and roam around until it found what it was looking for, as he pulled the small bottle of lube out he gestured over to small set of draws that sat by the bed.

"Top draw, this side." Naruto said as he released the raven and leaned back whilst the smaller male leaned out of the bed to reach the draw, as he opened it he spotted what Naruto had expected him to retrieve.

As Sasuke returned to straddling Naruto the blonds left hand returned to its spot on the ravens rump whilst his right hand clumsily wrapped around the ravens, Naruto wasn't sure how to proceed from this point onwards. True he was most likely the more experience of the pair but this was new territory to him, luckily Sasuke seemed to have his own ideas as his hips gyrated forwards into Naruto's awaiting grip.

"Sasuke are you a virgin?" Naruto asked as softly as he could, he watched the raven look at him for a moment and the raven shake his head, Naruto comforted him by kissing the ravens chest and squeezing the ravens ass slightly. Naruto got the feeling the scar on the ravens skin were not the only ones that had been left on him, as Naruto slowly started to get accustomed to touching another man's erection Sasuke opened one the condoms he'd retrieved from the draws. Naruto's hand left its place on Sasuke's ass and guided Sasuke's hands down beneath him, Naruto felt a buzz of excitement as Sasuke's hands touched his throbbing member. With himself safely protected Naruto felt his breath hitch in anticipation of what was to come next, it was at this point that his mind filled with ideas of hearing about stretching and preparation. Sasuke on the other hand was way ahead of the blond and as he squeezed a small amount of the lube onto his fingers he felt Naruto watch him, as he reached around and coated his entrance with the lubricant he felt himself shiver at the thought of having Naruto inside him. As he finished and set his hands on Naruto's shoulders he also adjusted his legs so Naruto was mere centimetres from penetrating him.

"Ready." Sasuke said as he looked at the confused blond who Sasuke was almost worried he'd changed his mind when Naruto spoke.

"Don't we have to, you know. Loosen you up first. I don't want to hurt..." The blond was cut off as Sasuke lowered himself down onto Naruto, instantly Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven as he felt himself twitch inside the warmth of Sasuke's insides.

"Naruto are you OK?" Sasuke asked as Naruto almost laughed in surprise of the ravens questioned

"I'm fine but shouldn't I be asking you that..." Naruto grinned as he pressed his head into the raven nape.

"Then could you ease up a little, it's hard to breath with you crushing me" Naruto heard a slight spark of excitement In the ravens voice and realised he'd been squeezing the raven in his arms, as he realised his grip and leaned back he saw the raven looking at him. Naruto would have sworn he looked different as his eyes seemed to have lost their sadness and been replaced with lust, Naruto groaned involuntary as Sasuke rocked his hips back and forth. It was a different feeling from been with a women Naruto had to admit but he found it just a pleasurable, as his hands gripped the ravens hips he tried in vain to thrust up into the raven. Sasuke having complete control of the situation kept the pace slow and steady and as his confidence grew he moved one of Naruto hands to his erection, Naruto watched in utter astonishment as the shy, sad raven he'd seen earlier had somehow transformed into expert sexily dominate monster. As Sasuke's hands guided Naruto's in how to pleasure his pre weeping member Sasuke quickened his hip movements, he also used his knees to rise and fall slightly adding to the blonde and his own pleasure.

Naruto's torrent of groans and moans were mixed with Sasuke as the pair experienced pleasure together, Naruto slowly felt felt himself slip deeper and deeper into the raven and the raven allowed him room to move his own hips.

"Sasuke..." Naruto was cut off as the raven locked lips with him and he felt the others tongue slip into his mouth and roam around his mouth, as he made to battle for supremacy Sasuke stopped moving and refused to continue until the blond stopped fighting his tongue. In return Naruto's hand stopped pleasuring the raven but the lack of movement soon forced the blond into surrendering, smirking Sasuke returned to his exploration of Naruto's mouth as his hips started to move once more.

It went on like that for what seemed an eternity before Sasuke broke away and let out a series of small cries of both pleasure and pain as Naruto slipped repeatedly over a sensitive part of him, instantly Naruto tensed and stopped his thrusting.

"Are you OK, did I do something." He stopped as he looked down at the sticky mess that coated his and Sasuke stomachs, before he could speak Naruto cried out himself as Sasuke increased his hip movement to bring Naruto over the edge. It didn't take long and as he reached his limit Naruto fisted the bed sheets and cried out Sasuke's Name as he came, after the moments high Naruto became aware of the figure of Sasuke who's collapsed on him. Tired and feeling sleepy Naruto couldn't bring himself too move and simply pulled the blanket up over up over the pair, as he sat their and fell to sleep in his sitting position Naruto wrapped his arms around the small male and held him.

"Goodnight, you little dobe." Naruto whispered as he fell into a deep restful sleep and for the first time in a long time didn't dream...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

Tsuande sat glaring at the elders as she listened to them debate Konoha's next course of action, the Hokage had sent news out immediately to inform the other Villages of the situation. For over twelve hours they had argued and complained and questioned everything, Tsuande's head was throbbing and she wanted a drink but what she desired most was to get out their and kill demons.

"Why should we believe that this 'Faust' isn't leading us into a trap. You would put the Village nay the world at risk on the word of some demon trickster?" One of the elders asked for the fourth time, Tsuande thought for a moment and thought of all the arguments she could use. The increase of demonic invasions, a massive build up of negative energy around the Hiroshima area, the fact that Faust hadn't attack them. Oddly Tsuande trusted the demon at his words, it was impossible for the women to pinpoint why she trusted him but she knew she had to act soon.

"I've heard enough...Shizune, call in the Anbu." Tsunade slammed her fists into the table as she rose and grinned inwardly at the sound of the wood breaking, it was as one of the elders made to stop her that the Hokage landed a second fist into the massive solid oak table and it splintered into a million pieces.

One Hour Later...

Naruto awoke from his peaceful slumber and wondered why he was sat up in bed, he groaned as he tossed the blanket off him and looked around sleepily. When he felt a chill run down his stomach he looked down to see the torn remains of his boxers, as his head throbbed with the regret of drinking to much he tried to remember what happened the night before.

As the memories came flooding back Naruto felt his heart jump in shock, he looked around and after a moment of hesitation he got up and walked to his bedroom door. As he opened it he became aware of two thing, the first was that he was naked as the day he'd been born and second that the raven stood at his kitchen sink washing up the mountain of plates that sat on his counter top was looking at him, Naruto also noticed that the smaller raven was wearing one of his shirts. Despite the moment of awkwardness Sasuke simply went back to washing up and left Naruto to slink back into the bedroom, after a while he returned having dressed himself in some fresh clothes.

Naruto sat down on his couch and ran a hand through his hair as he sat in silence, he was unsure how to react to what had happened between the pair the previous night. Naruto had had many one night stands but never with another man, he was a little unsure what had made him go through with it last night and now in the morning light with a clear mind he was slightly worried he'd made a big mistake.

"May I sit down?" Naruto almost jumped as he heard the raven's voice, as he turned he saw the raven stood next to him looking at him. The blond was so unsure of what to say all he could do was nod his head, as the raven sat down beside him Naruto felt him brush up against him.

As Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto shoulder the blonde jumped in surprise, as he turned to look at Sasuke he felt his heart fill with remorse at the look of pain in those oxen eyes. At that moment the doorbell rang and Naruto tore his eyes away from the raven as he made to open the door with a fast pace, he needed to escape the situation and the confusion feeling in his mind. As he opened the door he found Sakura standing there with her pleasant smile, as he invited her in she walked passed him to the living room.

"I see Sasuke's been busy, oh don't even dare claim it was you who did the washing..." Sakura stopped speaking as Sasuke emerged from Naruto's bedroom, he was still wearing the Naruto's shirt and had donned an ill fitting pair of jog pants. He didn't stop to speak as he rushed passed the blonde and left the apartment without uttering a word, as the front door shut with a thud Sakura turned to look at Naruto. He felt her eyes glaring at him for a moment and then walked into his bedroom without asking permission.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out feebly as he followed after her, moments later she appeared in the doorway holding the remains of his boxers.

"Naruto please tell me you didn't.." She didn't finish her sentence as she saw the blond nod his head in defeat.

As the pair sat down Naruto tried to explain what had happened, Sakura listened and bore a sad smile as he spoke and after he finished she shook her head as she swatted him upside the head.

"Your an Idiot you know." Naruto was surprised at her acceptance of what he had done although he knew she wasn't bothered about homosexuals he'd figured she might have been weirded out.

"So do you like him?" Sakura asked plainly as she made the blond look her in the eye as he answered.

"I don't know, its not like I was looking for somebody especially not another guy but...I don't know." Naruto said as the turmoil in his head swirled ceaselessly.

"Well if you don't you better make it clear to Sasuke, I was talking to Iruka sensei about him early this morning. He's had a bad time of it, you know about his family been killed by a demon well did you know it was his brother who killed them all. Got possessed by a demon and killed everyone, when they found Sasuke he was barley alive...Look I don't care if you sleep around with girls who can take rejection but he doesn't deserve it...Just figure thing out...OK?" Sakura asked as she hugged the blond as he nodded weakly, he was close to tears as she finished hugging him.

Sasuke moved quickly through the streets as he felt the chill of the morning cross his body, he felt himself tearing up but he was holding it in like he always did. As he passed by a shop window a figure in the glass made him jump, the tall dark figure that haunted him still after so long...He ran all the way home to the small apartment he'd been assigned by Hunter Office of Affairs. It was two small dark and damp rooms but Sasuke didn't care, he liked the dark confined space. As he walked into his apartment he slammed the door shut and curled up against the door as he started to weep, as he sat their he could smell Naruto's aftershave on the shirt he was wearing and he cried deeper still.

Elsewhere in a dark forest Faust walked silently through the dense mist that hung around him, as he passed through the forest he ignored the wailing figure that sat around and rocked back and forth. As one grabbed at him and screamed about its child he simply passed through her as and continued on his way, then he came to where he'd been looking for, a great black tree that was covered in large pulsating organs that oozed thick crimson blood and their a solitary figure knelt at its base.

Faust approached the slender figure that sat naked before the tree, across its pale skin hundreds of deep scratches and wounds festered and wept fresh blood. As he appearance he heard the figure babbling in a whispering voice, Faust watched in silence as the figure raised a stick thin arm up and with a skeletal hand gouge another line of wounds on its left shoulder.

"You know if you keep at this you won't remain much longer." Faust said as he placed a hand on the figures it didn't react to his touch, even as his smoke enveloped the figure and its wounds closed it played him no heed.

"Please come with me... Don't accept this suffering any longer. Give yourself to me."Faust spoke softly into the figures ears as it raised its hands up to its face and put its thumbs to it's eyes. Faust didn't flinch as the scream escaped the figures mouth and moments later was cut off as the figure bite its own tongue off.

"Fine! Remain her and suffer. Soon you'll become like the others." Faust turned away and walked a way into the mist of the forest before turning to look at the figure one last time. "Farewell Uchiha"

In another place entirely a large figure of a man knelt as still as a statue, his armour made him tower above the rest of the figures that knelt around him. Unearthly fire coated them all like a living thing that moved like a snake coiling around them, then a beastly figure approached almost dragging itself along the ground it bowed so low.

"The gateway is ready Lord Abaddon, we wait only for your command." the creature hissed timidly and the fiery giant stood up, his skin like burn pot and his armour a living flame the Hell Lord of Wrath stood and turned his glowing eyes of fire upon the endless legions of demons before him. Numberless they stood awaiting his command, he grasped his sword and felt the thrill fill him to the core as he let his anger and rage become one with him and the blade became coated in flames.

"My retrun home will be one of Legend." Though it was meant as a whisper Abaddons voice echoed though his realm and every demon trmbled at it, the he gave the signel and a number of demons tore apart each other and from their blood a glowing light appeared and grew to the size of a skyscraper. Then as Abaddon raised his sword the legions of demons raced forwards into the light and into the mortal world...

"So it begins..." Faust said as he watched from far above as he stood on a cloud of smoke in the air, from here it was like watching an army of ants racing as one towards the light. Smiling he evaporated into smoke and was no longer there...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Fenribane - After reading an 'essay' reviewing the story so far I went back an did a few tweaks to the previous chapters to try and add a little more character development, it wasn't anything major but it might help make the narrative flow a little better. A big thanks to whoever wrote that review and made me weep in a corner for an hour over my lack of writing skills...By the way that was a lie, it was more like several hours.

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Request

Lady Tsuande sat in a Kawasaki OH-1 chopper as it spread towards Hiroshima, four hours earlier a massive creak had opened and the entire region was under invasion by an army of demons. The hunter that Tsuande had available on site had been overwhelmed and decimated within the first hour of the invasion and now the government had sent the defence forces in, luckily the demons seemed to have been trapped within the greater Hiroshima area. As the city came into sight Tsuande gasped as she saw the utter devastation, fires raged all around and the sea itself seemed to have caught fire blocking escape by sea for the civilians as they were fled in sheer panic.

Numberless demons roamed the streets raping, torturing and killing as they saw fit, the streets had become coated in blood and guts as the demonic hoards satisfied their unearthly desires.

Lady Tsuande had sent out the call for help as soon as she heard of the invasion and across Japan the Hidden Villages were swarming towards Hiroshima in full force, not in over a thousand years had the human race faced such an invasion.

Sasuke sat in the back of one of the hundreds of transport helicopters whom's bowels were filled with the ranks of demon hunters, he sat with his head resting on his clasped hands as the hunter around him spoke boldly to hide their growing fear. Sasuke had been called on by Sakura when the call to arms had go out, she'd been kind enough to return his uniform without asking questions. The raven had a feeling she knew what had occurred the previous night, the way she looked at him a mix of that loathsome pity he had so often seen in peoples eyes and longing to question him. As the pair had walked to the staging post together she'd mercifully been silent, the raven hadn't listened to much of the briefing, he had hear of demon invasion and that was about it. It didn't matter to him where he was going or what he was doing, whenever he took the time to care he'd end up been hurt. Like his farther had told him 'He was a tool, a weapon for the Uchiha clan', he'd been thankful that Sakura had been sent to another unit and that he hadn't caught sight of the blonde. As he though of Naruto Sasuke felt his stomach turn at his own foolishness, love was a thing for humans not tools, as the chopper rocked and the hunters began to cheer he closed his eyes and began to recite the name in his head again.

In one of the other choppers Naruto sat checking Old Red for a third time that trip, beside him Shikamaru sat dozing quietly as the hum of the blades had sent him to sleep. A number of the other hunters had been shocked that he was able to sleep at a time like this but Naruto was used to it, the blond knew that Shikamaru conserve all this energy for battling.

"ETA Three Minuets..." The voice of the pilot came over the intercom and Naruto elbowed the sleeping brunet in the side, as Shikamaru woke up he grumbled something as he sat up and rubbed his side.

Moments later the Kawasaki landed at the temporary staging area fro the defence force and Lady Tsuande climbed out she was immediately met by a short fat man who introduced himself as Lieutenant Coronal Hashira.

"I take it you are Mrs Senju, my superiors have made it clear to me I'm to relay all the information I have to you and your 'forces'." The smaller man was sweating and looked nervous, Tsunade's stern stare did not seem to clam the man at all.

"Its Hokage not mrs, now tell me what you and your forces have been doing fro the passed few hours." Tsuande walked away towards the a platform that had been erected to observe the situation in the city.

"Approximately four hours and twenty three minuets ago, a strange light was reported to have appeared in the centre of the city. Then these...thing started to pour out." Tsuande looked at the city as it burned and even from here she could hear the wailing and screaming echoing, she glanced down at Hashira he was in all likelihood not a cowardly man but she could understand why he'd be terrified in such a situation.

"So far I've lost thirteen tanks and lord knows how many fire teams, though my forces report no activity beyond the city borders." Hashira voice hinted at optimisation and she was sure for a moment he stopped sweating so much.

"Yesssss but not for longgg." Tsuande had moved before the voice had finished hissing its sentence, the slimy creature she grabbed by the throat looked like a hairless chimpanzee with a snake's face. It wore cat eyes and had a pair of dogs ears flopping from the sides of it's scaly head, as it hung motionless in Lady Tsunade's grasp she saw it hold something out to her...

As she released the demon Hashira had drawn his side-arm and was shaking uncontrollable as he aimed at the squat creature, the demon made no attempt to move as Tsunade snatched the envelop from its hands. As she opened it she noted that it wasn't cheap printing paper put an expensive linen paper that had been scented with a sweet scent, she glanced at the writing and growled as she saw the name signed at the bottom of the page.

"Where is he?" Tsuande glared down at the squatting demon, it look back at her with it yellow glowing eyes and hissed.

"He awaits youuu thereee..." The demon pointed to one of the hills overlooking the city where a large cloud of smoke had eloped the whole of the hill's top, after a moment more the demon disappeared into the undergrowth that bordered the camp and disappeared as Tsuande glared at the smoke.

Behind her the choppers were disembarking their passengers in droves, as Naruto climbed out of the chopper he caught sight of Sakura her pink hair making her stick out in the crowd. As he pushed his way through the throngs of hunters he managed to get to her, the pair share a moment of banter as they tried to hide their growing terror. As Naruto made a jibe at the rough landing he felt his heart miss a beat as he saw Sasuke, the raven looked distant and stood like a statue within a group of talking hunters. Naruto wanted to go over and talk to him, apologise for his own foolish reaction to the ravens affections, it may have been the drink that had caused the nights affair but even he felt a pang of guilt for his confusing messages. As he finally built up the courage to try and move his feet he saw the raven catch sight of him, like a hare caught in a headlight all he could do was offer a small smile and hand gesture sheepishly. Sasuke eye's met his only for a moment before he moved and disappeared from Naruto sight as he disappeared into the crowd of people, Naruto cursed himself inwardly as Sakura smack him upside the head and cursed him openly for been such a idiot.

"OK people we need volunteers for the vanguard, anyone who wants..." Asuma Sarutobi one of the senior hunter stood upon the platform alongside a number of other high ranking hunters and Lady Tsuande, as her eyes met his she gesture for him to join her up on the platform.

As Naruto walked up the stairs he heard Asuma still talking and the voice of several other officers calling for volunteers, as he walked passed Shizune he noticed her liaison with the defence forces officers who stood around sheepishly uncertain of what really was happening. As he found Tsunade standing at a table with a map unfolded before her he saw her glaring at several small markers on its surface.

"You ready for a special mission Naruto" Tsuande asked without looking up from the map, she didn't need him to answer in words as he step forwards and she pointed out one of the marked areas on the map.

"We've got eyewitness saying the main demonic army is here in the centre of the city with the outskirts been partoled by small hoards of them, the defence forces have the west and north blockaded and the hunters from Sunagakure along with the Kazekage are moving in to support them if the demons attempt to break out." She paused to let Naruto take a moment to take in what she'd told him. "We are here just south of the city with the remnants of the defence forces, in a twenty minutes time the defence forces along with our vanguard are going into the city to assault the hoards as our sensory hunters gather Intel on how were going to close that damned creak." Naruto watched as Tsuande slammed her fist down on the map with enthusiasm.

"What about to the east?" Naruto asked as he pointed out another marking on the map.

"Apparently our 'friend' Faust is there and it so happens he's invited me to afternoon tea!" Tsuande growled as she tossed a the envelope she'd bee given earlier, as Naruto scan read it he noticed two thing one was the request she attended in formal attire and that it called for her to bring the 'Uchiha' along.

"We don't know what Faust's plans our and I'm not risking him been a problem, I want you to come with me and deal with him." Tsuande said as she looked around at the nodded at Asuma as he finished his speech about protecting the people of Japan from the demons.

"Why me? This reeks of a trap and though I'm ready to fight shouldn't you take the best with you." Naruto asked as Tsuande stood up and put a hand on his shoulder encouragingly.

"You are one of the best and you and Shikamaru need to start learning what it takes to lead, as that idiot keeps saying your the future of the village." Tsuande said as she indicated Asuma as he got ready to go into battle with the volunteers he'd gathered.

"What about him asking for Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously and watched as she ran a hand through her hair.

"He's going with Asuma into the city, I'm asking Sakura to go with him and watch over him. Faust's interest in him doesn't feel right, I'm not letting him go anywhere near him." Naruto looked over to where Asuma's team was standing and after a moment of frantic searching saw Sasuke stood with them, he caught sight of Sakura stood with him and the fear in him subsided slightly.

"Be ready to leave in five minuets..." Tsunade said as she walked away to talk to Lieutenant Coronal Hashira and Shizune about the last preparations needed for the joint assault.

TBC

* * *

Fenribane - I'm warning you now the next few chapters may get dark and gory with some philosophical questioning, be prepared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Running Late

Screams echoed around the police booth as three figure within it move in the hazy fire light, outside it dozens of twisted and deformed demons sat or squared as the devoured torn flesh from the growing mountains of the dead. As one demon in the shape of a dog with a crocodile head severed the head of an elderly women another torn off one of the twisted limbs, the pale corpse oozed blood as the long clotted oozed over the concrete as the pair of demons greedily filled their bellies.

"What happen to women, she was soft..." A demon in the form of a man with a hunchback and featureless face save one gaping hole filled with teeth grunted as it stood and held the semi chewed head of what had once been a young women.

"Was too rough with her, she suffocated." A giant bull demon snorted as it held the headless corpse of the women in its clawed hands, the naked flesh was covered in bites, scratches and wounds. "Still so soft though, just a little colder" The demon and a number of others started to laugh as he screaming in the booth continued.

"The policeman is still going" One of the demons spat in-between mouthfuls of decaying flesh.

"He's not soft though!" The hunchbacked demon sighed as it tossed the severed head aside and sniffed the air, a strange smell had come to its supernatural sense but it couldn't tell what it was.

"How long is Lord Abaddon going to let us play?" A squat demon squealed as it poked the eye of one of the dead out and guzzled down the liquid that squirted from it.

"No ide." The giant bull demon didn't get to finish its sentence as its huge head was severed from its shoulders in one swift slash, Asmua stood on the demons shoulders as he brandished his unique trench knives.

Before the demons around him could react a hail of bullets erupted as several squads of the defence forces came rushing in, as one of the units tanks fired its cannon several demons exploded in a torrent off blood. Yet out of building and from the sewers more demons poured forth and swarmed towards the defence forces who's bullets were shrugged off by the demons, as Asuma raised his hands the demon hunters hidden high above on the building roofs leapt down into the fray.

Sasuke sank his blade into the shoulder of a large bat like demon and with a flick of the wrist tore away a large chunk of flesh, as the demon howled in pain he drew his kirkgur and fired a single shot into its howling mouth instantly killing it.

Behind him Sakura cleaved the last demon in two as a moment of silence was ended as one of the defence troopers threw up at the sight of the demons feast.

"This is too much." One of the young men said as he had to look away, a number of the other troopers were also rendered sick from the sight of the torn and mutilated bodies that were placed everywhere.

Asuma looked around for a moment and after hearing movement within the police booth he walked over, as he disappeared into the booth Sakura noticed the overturned pram part way down one of the streets and she too felt sick then a gunshot rang out from within the police booth. As one of the other hunters made to go into the police booth to check on Asuma the man appeared in the doorway and blocked the way, as he shook his head nobody wanted to see what lay inside.

Sakura turn to check on Sasuke who stood silently in the midst of the carnage, he hadn't spoken or even acknowledge anyone since she'd met up with him at the staging camp. He stood holding his blade in one hand and had his other hand on his holstered kirkgur, he stood looking off into the distance and showed no interest in the bloody carnage that surrounded him.

"OK, people we move in five. Check your weapons and wounds now." Asuma called as he closed the booths door and walkelt over to the still retching defence soldiers and tried to get them ready to move.

As Sakura walked over and laid a hand on Sasuke shoulder she was surprised when he turned to look at her, his eyes were distant and seemed not to recognise her as he looked straight through into the distance.

To the east of the city Tsuande and her team moved through the empty streets of what had once been a residential area of the city, with her a group of defence troopers walked nervously in a column around the hunters. Naruto and Shikamaru walked along besides one of the Hyuga clan hunters, Naruto watched as the tall milky eyed hunter constantly updated Tsunade on the surrounding area. Surprisingly this section of the city was quirt and the group hadn't run into any demons, yet still Naruto was positive he could feel eyes watching him constantly.

"Are you sure were all clear?" Naruto spat as he though he heard a twig snap in the bushes alongside one for the empty houses.

"I am certain of it." The Hyuga said as he looked nervously towards Lady Tsunade.

It was at that moment that a demon walked out into the street, the column stopped and the troopers aimed their weapons as the creature came to a stop in the middle of the road. The demon looked like a boar with goat horns and four giant bulging eyes that had no eyelids, its tusk were curved outwards and looked razor sharp and along the demons back a number of spike like quill were perfectly aligned.

"I though you said we were clear!" Naruto cried as he aimed his weapon at the demon that had come to a hat in the middle of the street and had now sat down.

"I though it was...Its hard to see with all this fog!" The man cried and as one everyone turned to look at the man as he stood shaking nervously.

"What fog! Are fucking blind!" One of the troopers cried as another demon emerged this time from the side of the column only a few feet away form the troopers, it looked like a dog with no skin and a spider legs.

"Hold your Fire." Tsuande shouted as three more demons emerged and started to encircle the column.

It was at that moment that the hoard emerged from the undergrowth and abandoned houses, as Naruto made a quick count he reached forty before he lost count Shikamaru counted sixty five and planed his next moves.

It was at that moment that a giant demon appeared through the behind one of the building, the large ape demon that had appeared with Faust at the arena walked brazenly up to Lady Tsuande as behind the Hyuga hunter cried out in surprise.

"Lady Tsuande the fogs just gone and...there are four hundred and twenty seven demons surrounding up in the surrounding buildings and undergrowth." The man cries were almost ignored by the Hokage as she watched the great ape creature step up to her so close that it towered over her.

After a tense moment the large demon gestured for her to follow and turned to walked up the road towards the hill top, as the great demon walked passed the first of the demon to appear the hoard seemed to slink away into the shadows of the undergrowth and darkened rooms of the abandoned buildings. Tsuande paused only for a moment before striding forth to follow the ape demon, Naruto and Shikamaru followed along after along with the defence trooper who as they moved spat whispering curses upon the Hyuga hunter.

It didn't take long for them to reach the hill top where a sigh directed them to the local shrine that sat on the hill top, Naruto looked up to the solid wall of smoke that covered the entrance to the shrine like a barrier and wondered what they would find inside. As the great ape came to a halt at the edge of the smoke it turned and gestured for them to follow as it walked into the smoke and disappeared from sight, Tsuande turned to the Hyuga hunter who was shivering at the back of the hunters and had started to twitch uncontrollably.

"I don't suppose you can see what inside this damned 'fog' can you?" Tsuande watched the man didn't speak but shook his head violently, after a moment he fell to his knees and started to rock back and forth. None of the hunters much attention but some of the defence trooper tried to help him but were met with violent thrashing and screaming for their efforts.

"Leave him, he's too far gone to help now." Shikumaru said as he touched the smoke wall with a finger, he felt the chill run down his arm but otherwise was unharmed. "Hyuga who use their eyes too long often have panic attacks."

"You men stay here with him, we hunter will handle this matter." Tsuande said as she turned to look at the company of soldiers who were stood around sheepishly. Then turning on her heels she faced the smoke and took a deep breath before walking into the smoke wall, Shikamaru groaned and followed in after her as Naruto and the rest of the hunters entered the smoke too.

Naruto had expected many thing but what he beheld before him was not one of them, children playing and laughing, the smell of cherry blossom and the sunny sky been cloudless and a warm breeze wafting the smell of barque around. Naruto looked around and felt a something hit his leg, as he acted on reflex and pointed his weapon down he almost leapt when he saw the small girl looking up at him petrified.

"I'm sorry." The small girl cried as she bowed polity and raced off to where a group of children were playing tag, it was then that Naruto heard the music for the first time. The sweet sound of a violin was playing somewhere further up the hill, it was a slow and sombre tune that rose and fell periodical.

"Naruto." The blonde was torn form his daydreaming as Tsuande pointed to where the large ape demon stood by a set of stairs leading up the hill. As they followed the demon they could hear the music more and more and then as they arrived at the top of the steps Naruto saw the small table and chairs where sitting like an island of tranquillity in the midst of chaos Faust sat playing the violin.

With looking or stopping the tune Faust spoke.

"Lady Tsuande, you didn't ware a dress and your late." Faust said reproachfully as he continued to play his tune as around him what seemed like hundreds of children played and laughed utterly unaware of the horrors that had gripped their city.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Afternoon Tea

"Really now, my dear manner are important." Faust said as his hands momentary stopped moving the bow across his finely made violin, the black wood looked antique but well care for. Then Naruto saw his hands fingers flex and as he brought the bow back across the strings he begun a new melody, this one was fast and playful and made a group of nearby children giggle and clap in appreciation.

"I didn't come here for tea Faust!" Tsunade shouted as she strode forwards, at that moment a small girl no older than six just happened to walk past the table and chair. As the child stumbled Naruto unable to control himself jumped forwards to help her back to her feet, he stopped dead in his tracks when a long tendril of smoke erupted from Faust's back and caught her in mid air.

"Carefull dulcem Natum." Faust spoke as his smokey appendage carefully set the small girl back down on her feet, as the small girl turned and politely bowed in thanks Naruto for a mere moment saw Faust's face change. The normal unnatural smile he wore subsided to a small upturning of the lips, it happened only for a moment and when Faust's attention returned to lady Tsunade who had stopped her approach his usual smile returned.

"You know when I thought you were more intelligent than what Abaddon gave you credit for." Faust said as he finished his tune and set the violin down in a velvet lined box that sat on the table by him, Naruto also noticed for the first time the fine china tea set. "However I seemed to have been mistaken."

Before Lady Tsunade could speak the figure of Faust evaporated and materialized before Shikamaru, the brunette didn't even twitch as the demon stare him in the face. A moment passed as the pair seemed to be in a silent battle, eventual however Shikamaru twitched and Faust smirked sadistically.

"When I told you about been vigilant I was sure you'd take the hint and have a counter in place for when Abaddon made his move, but alas when I arrive to find not only had you not called every hunter in Japan for help but you had left the city completely devoid of defences." Faust spoke as he walked slowly around the group of hunters who had formed into a protective circle.

"I invite you for tea, ask only you show manner befitting a lady and bring my dear Uchiha to see me and what do do I get for my trouble... Discourtesy" Faust's last word was a grow and he disappeared into a wisp of smoke, the hunters stood and shifted uneasily as the sound of hundred of children before Shikamaru walked over to Tsuande and whispered something into her ear. The women growled under her breath and walked over to one of the empty chairs, as she made to sit down Faust re-materialised and seated her once again.

"You are irritating." Tsuande said as Faust sat himself down in his chair, his smug smirk made Tsuande tensed her fist and tried not to destroy yet another table.

"Mr Uzumaki, Mr Nara. Please join us." Faust gestured as an extra chair materialised besides the third chair that had been left empty. As the pair got the go ahead from Tsuande they came forth and sat themselves down, instantly the pair found themselves with small delicate china tea cups in-front of them. Naruto hesitantly sipped at the steaming tea that filled the small cup, it was good and Naruto found himself sipping so long that he missed out on the conversation been discussed before him.

"...however I will compliment the defence forces they did try their hardest against an unknown foe." Faust finished his sentence as he grinned as Naruto set his empty cup down. Tsunade and Shikamaru had yet to touch their cups as the teapot before Naruto moved of its own accord and filled his cup back up to the brim.

"Enough with the pleasantries, tell me 'Mammon' are you here to help or not! All these tricks don't work on me." Tsuande spat as she pointed at the demon sat across from here.

"What tricks, I'm merely here as observer." At that moment one of the children that had been playing near by raced up to Faust and held something up to him in her small hands.

"For me? How kind." Naruto saw the man's features change ever so subtly as he reached out and took a small flower from the girl, as he clasped it In his hands he made a show of waving one hand over it. As Faust opened his hand again a mass of petals showered out of his palm and flowed over the giggling girl as she clapped in delight, as she raced off chasing the petals Faust turned back to the trio watching him so intently.

"What's with all the children? Do you like chi..." Naruto was brought to a stop as he watched Faust expression change for the first time to a serious look devoid of what had seemed a constant smile.

"If even bring that thought into words you will suffer, don't look at me like that I may be a demon but those intentions are sicking even to me." Faust had rose to his feet and although he was shorter than Naruto he loomed menacingly. After a moment of still silence Faust smile returned and he sat back down."As to why they are here, would you believe me if I told you all the schools in the city decided to have spontaneous day out to visit the shrine? I just happened to be here observing the city... Who ever would have thought skipping school could get you killed."

"I don't believe it." Tsuande spat as she looked around at the crowds of children.

"Where are their teachers ?" Shikamaru asked as he sipped some of his tea for the first time.

Suddenly the air felt heavy and the sky turned black as night, Naruto looked up at the branches of the tree that surrounded them and saw the bodies handing their.

"I let most flee in terror and those whom's thoughts and deeds were persevere I let my servants have their fun." Faust said as the bodies swayed in the breeze and the children played obliviously under the trees...

Down in the city Sakura took a deep breath as she looked around to check on the team, they had just finished clearing out yet another group of demons. Six trooper had been killed and two hunters had fallen, Asuma had a deep gash over his shoulder and Sakura had escaped any serious injuries but her right hand's knuckles had a welt on it. Sasuke stood next to her and was panting heavily, his sleeve was torn and his left arms had a deep wound on it from a demons jaws.

"Here let me fix that." Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and poured healing oils over his wound, he grimaced as the burning sensation overpowered his senses and he turned away his eyes as the flesh of his arm started to seal with new flesh.

"You need to be more careful were running low on oil and I can't fight and heal people." Sakura said as she released Sasuke's arm he gave her a nod of appreciation. Then Sasuke pulled his blade out and knocked Sakura to the ground, it happened so fast that Sakura didn't understand what was happing. Then she saw the creature Sasuke had just saved her from, it stood as a suit of old samurai amour with flesh of writhing flame and bore a katana that was coated in blue flames. Sasuke had parried the creatures blow with his own blade and sliced through the exposed arm of the creature, as his blade passed harmlessly through the flames the demon recovered and brought its blade up and aimed for Sasuke's extended arm. Only the raven's fast reflexes save him from having his arm taken off at the shoulder, as his hand closed on the hilt of the katana he cried out in pain as the blue flames engulfed his arm all the way up to the elbow.

As he leapt back he looked down at his arm and saw the blistered flesh, he only had a moment before the demon brought its blade around again and Sasuke out of desperation held his blade up one handed to block the slash. Several more followed and the raven fell backwards as he blocked the final blow and his blade fell away, then the blade plunged into his stomach and the raven screamed in agony. The demon twisted the blade slowly savouring his scream when before withdrawing the blade slowly and raised it for the final strike, it was at this moment that Sakura's kirkgur sounded and a torrent of bullets thudded into the amour of the demon. As chunks fell away Sakura saw the inside the flames to where a beating heart floated suspended in the flames beating furiously, the next shot tore the hear to pieces moment before the demon would have reached striking distance from the pink haired huntress. As the flames died and the armour fell to the ground and scattered everywhere Sakura raced to Sasuke's side, she took a moment to look around and see that Asuma and the hunters were in their own fights for their lives with flame demons.

"The heart inside the armour." Sakura shouted out as she turned her attention to Sasuke's wound , the wound to his stomach had been containerised as the super heated blade had been driven through him and Sakura was sure he'd suffered incredible internal damage.

Around them the hunters managed to drive off the flame demons as Sakura franticly tried to save the ravens life, as his mind slow went dark and the pain disappeared and he slipped into the sweet blackness of unconsciousness.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

"A wicked life; a moments choice and death is justifiable." Faust words floated to Naruto in a haze as his eyes were fixated on the swaying body that hung from a tree just above his head.

"That one had taste for you girls, he cried like a little girl when my 'children' got to play with him." Faust's grin took a more manic edge as he pointed over to another corpse hanging close by. "She had the same ideas." Tsuande didn't look where he was pointing and nether did Shikamaru who's eyes had fixed firmly on his cup in-front of him. Naruto on the other hand was couldn't help but look and instantly regret it, he felt his stomach turn at the sight and began dry retching.

When Naruto next looked up the summer sky had returned and the bodies had disappeared replaced by blooming cheery blossoms, Faust seemed to have calmed down and his smile had returned to its normal look. As a moment of silence passed a squat demon appeared from one of the nearby bushes and walked or swaddled over to Faust where it whispered something into his ear, Naruto watched as his smile deserted him and he took on a placid face.

"What a shame..." Faust stood and shook his head as a cloud of smoke emerged from his palm and formed into a flat disc, Naruto watched as Faust touched the smoke and its surface changed. It was like watching a television and Faust's clicked his fingers to change the image, then it settled on a scene of a battlefield. Naruto gasped as he saw the group of hunters displayed on the screen, as he saw Sakura he felt a lump in his throat and then his eyes fell on the figure on the ground in-front of her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was on his feet in a moment and knocked the table over in his rush to get a better loom at the scene before him.

"The fool went up against Abaddon's personal guard." Faust ran a hand through hair and turned to glare at Tsuande, his eyes seemed to glow slightly. "I asked you to bring him here but nooooo you sent him to his death...How annoying!" Naruto was stood close to the demon and when he felt a cold feeling on his arm he looked to see Faust's hand grasping him. "Your coming with me."

Before Naruto could utter a word of protest he was enveloped in smoke...

Sasuke felt so cold and alone as he floated in cold darkness, it was then that a voice echoed in his head. It was familiar and it made the cold seem to disappear for a while then the voices changed and the cold returned, the feeling of been touched made the raven twitch in revulsion. Then the darkness fell silent, then another voice came and the cold vanished and the darkness seemed to grow lighter until...

"Sasuke, are you alright?" The raven opened his eyes to see a familiar face hanging above his, it took a moment for him to see clearly and pain was still raging throughout his body.

"Luckily for you I'm quite the miracle worker." Sasuke looked up at the figure standing over him. Faust was literally hovering over him and he felt the cold feeling of numbness surround his wounds as the smoke of the demon swept forth, moments later Sasuke's eyes fell on the figure knelt by his side. Naruto was silently watching as his hands grasped one of Sasuke's pale blood smeared arms tightly enough to cause the skin to turn white from pressure.

"Welcome back to the land of the living well almost..." Faust said as Sasuke became aware of their surroundings, it looked like a misty forest and yet the air hung heavy and as his senses become more aware he heard the constant moaning and crying.

"Where are we?" Sasuke spoke as he sat up of his own accord, Faust still floating in mid-air held out his arms and smirked mischievously.

"Welcome to Hell or at least Limbo." Faust settled on the ground as he seemed to be reacquainted with gravity. It was at that moment that a skeleton like figure appeared out of the mist and lumbered towards the trio, as it half screamed half moaned it seemed ignorant of their presence and limped passed them still crying.

"What are we doing here?!" Naruto snapped as the figure disappeared and he helped the raven to his feet uneasily.

"You, your here for moral support as for our mutual friend here, I have someone who needs his help." Faust said as he turned away and walked off without another word. After a moment of silence the pair came to the decision to follow after the demon else they be left in this place for eternity.

The pair walked in silence and Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's attempts to help him as his legs got their strength back, Faust never strayed for sight yet every so often he'd stop and seem to scan the trees as if deciding which direction to go in before carrying on in the same way he'd been walking. After a while Naruto broke the tense silence.

"We need to talk." Naruto said as he stepped over the babbling form of what once might have been a women, her form was so skeleton like and her eyes were pale and devoid of life.

"No we don't, I know I'm clingy and I misunderstood what happened. It was a one night stand, a mistake, a curious itch..." Sasuke didn't turn back to look at the blonde and he didn't let his voice break as he almost chocked on his words.

"Sasuke I..." Naruto was cut off mid-sentence when one of the lost souls of Limb grabbed him and he struggled with the man, Naruto could feel his bony fingers digging into his flesh as the man screamed and babbled about nonsense. After a moment Sasuke managed to pull the man free and as he curled up on the ground and cried Faust appeared besides the pair, he looked down at the man oddly and Naruto was sure he saw sympathy lingering somewhere in his eyes.

"Poor Jonah, he never will find her...But that not your concern." Faust said as he pointed off in the direction they had been walking. "He is."

Naruto turned to loom at the great tree that stood about forty feet away, it was huge and its bark seemed to weep red sap as thick as blood. At the trees roots a slender pale figure knelt facing the tree and Naruto saw how across the pale skin hundred of weeping scratches wept blood and the ground around him was drenched in blood. The long black hair that hung down was unkempt and the naked flesh of the figure was grim covered with barley any flesh clinging to the bones.

Naruto was about to ask the question when the figure turned and Naruto saw the figures face, he recoiled in shock at the empty sockets where the eyes should have been but the face was so familiar that even he could take a guess a to whom they'd come to see.

TBC


End file.
